User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 2
The cat became a nice adjustment to the family. Lisa decided to name it Cliff II, after her previous childhood pet, who sadly died a while back. Just then Hugh Jr had some news. Hugh Jr: Mom, guess what? Tomorrow's career day at my school and I would LOVE if you could speak... You know so people get where my genius came from. Lisa: That's wonderful! I wouldn't miss it. Just then, the telephone rang. It was Lincoln calling about an epic Loud family reunion party... One that all siblings HAD to come to... Lisa gulped. If this was the same day as career day, she would have to miss the family reunion... Though she's always wondered how her beloved parents have been doing... And Lola..... Hugh Jr: Why the long face? Lisa: Ohhhh.. I dunno... Meanwhile, at the original Loud House. Rita & Lynn Sr were getting ready for when their kids came back home. Rita: Remember when it was all 11 of them crammed inside this house? Lynn Sr: Like it was yesterday.. And now there will be a family reunion with them, their significant others, and their kids! It's going to be hectic! Rita: I know. We made plenty of room in the backyard, didn't we? Lynn Sr: Of course we did.. Meanwhile, at Lincoln & Ronnie Anne's house. Lincoln: We have to notify the other sisters! I already notified Lisa, Lucy, and Lola... Would Lori be interested... She has to come - she is a Loud after all! And Luna is doing her latest world tour with Mick Swagger, so I have no idea if she'll make it... Ronnie Anne: I hope ALL your siblings get to make it... I haven't even gotten to know Lisa well... Is she as smart as you say? Lincoln: Yes. Very smart. Just then, Lonnie came downstairs. Lonnie: Daddy, I need you to speak at my class' career day. You can do it, can't you? Lincoln: Of course, but we need to sort out who's coming to our family reunion.. It's kind of a big deal for us Louds... Lonnie: Okay! Meanwhile, on Mick Swagger's tour bus. Luna got a text on her phone. Luna: I can't believe it! A chance to reunite with the old fam again! I'm in! Meanwhile, at Lily's apartment. Lily got an e-mail from Lincoln. Lily: A chance to reunite with the best siblings ever! I'm in! Meanwhile, at Lana's garage. Lana: A chance to reunite with all my siblings! What fun! Meanwhile, at Luan's club. Luan was telling hilarious jokes on stage when her phone rang. Luan: Gotta take this! Mustn't be TARD-IE! The audience laughed. Luan: No seriously, gotta take this. Luan heard the news on the reunion. Luan: Sweet! I'm in! Meanwhile, at Lori's house. Lori got the news. Lori: Oh, Bobby Boo Boo Bear, can't you believe this awesome news? Bobby: What is it, sweetie? Lori: We all will see my old family again! Meanwhile, at the mall. Leni got the news. Leni: Sweet! I literally can't wait!! Meanwhile, at a gym. Lynn was working out when she heard the news. Lynn: Yes! Can't wait! 3 days later. Lisa & Hugh's house. Lisa: I wonder WHEN Lincoln said the reunion was.... If I can make it to Hugh Jr's career day, that is tomorrow at 12:00, and if Lincoln makes it more difficult (which he probably will), and makes it tomorrow at 1:00, which is when the career day is progressing... I wouldn't be able to make it to that family reunion.... Hugh: Lisa, are you talking to yourself again? Lisa had a sheepish smile. Lisa: Noooooo... Why would you think that? Hugh: Ah. Just checking. Lisa: Though, would it be bad if I miss Lincoln's family reunion? I don't want to let my siblings down, but at the same time I don't want to let Hugh Jr. down by missing career day at his school. He was looking forward for ME to show up telling everyone about how I became so smart... Especially at 4! Imagine... Hugh: Well, I've known you when you were four.. And you were quite spirited, lemme tell you.. You almost wanted to study my whole anatomy in front of your siblings... Lisa: Yeahhh.. Good times.. Hugh: And let's not forget you in that sweater with my face on it! Lisa: Wait.. You actually SAW that? Hugh: Yeah.. Leni tweeted everyone she knew about it.. I just happened to see it.. Lisa: That ditz! I'll say 1 thing to her at the reunion and that's it! Just then, an e-mail popped up on Lisa's computer. It read, "Lincoln here, sorry for the confusion on the dates... But it is tomorrow at 3:00 that the reunion starts! Ta! Speak to you then!" Lisa: OF COURSE! I knew Lincoln wouldn't do this to me! I CAN make it to both at the same day! Hugh: Good to know! With Alicia spending the night at Ashley's, we can tell Hugh Jr the good news... Lisa: Of course! Because when Alicia seems to be around, she wants everyone's attention... Which might I add, was a lot like me! 1 day later. Royal Woods Middle School. Hugh Jr was anxious about career day. His home-ec teacher Ms. Cole said something about it being unlike any others... Whatever that means, he will make sure no one will wreck it for him! Ms. Cole: So, as you may know, today's career day.... Hugh Jr (in head): I hope mom can make it... She's been stressing about some inane reunion thing.... I have to know if she'll be able to come! Just then Lisa came in the door. Lisa: Sorry, Hugh Jr, I would have been here sooner... Lincoln just had to call when I was driving... And you know me, I had to stop before I picked up the phone.. But I made it! Hugh Jr: Thank goodness! I thought something happened like you leaving for the reunion or something... Lisa: Oddly, it's actually at 3:00! So we can make it just in time. Hugh will pick up Alicia... We ALL are going to be at the reunion! That's great, isn't it? Hugh Jr: Yes! It will be... Just then, Lincoln was up to speak about his comic book animator job... Then many, many other parents came and shared about their tedious jobs... Until. Lisa got to share hers. Lisa: So in conclusion, that's how I became a genius at only ONE year old! Lisa: Any more questions? Hugh Jr: So, is it true your mom read books aloud BEFORE you were born? Lisa: Yes.. It is. She was quite the bookworm! Meanwhile, in Hugh's car. Alicia: Daddy, are we there yet? I want to meet mom's siblings! Hugh: Almost there! Hold on! Meanwhile, in Lisa's car. Hugh Jr: You were amazing in there! Lisa: I was. Wasn't I? Hugh Jr: I had no idea you were so smart at 4 years old.. Turns out.. I wasn't alone.. Lisa: I guess... Just then BOTH cars got to the original Loud House fine and dandy! Lincoln: So nice for you to make it, sis! These must be your kids! Lonnie has said so much about one of you - Hugh Jr, it was? Hugh Jr: That would be me. Lincoln: And Alicia, you are so cute! Looking more like your mother every day now! Alicia: Why thank you! Lincoln: And Hugh... My (ex)tutor! Why you married Lisa.. Like she predicted would happen... Man her science hypothesizes never turned out wrong! Hugh: It's lucky to see an old chum of mine! Just then, Lola and Lana came and said hello. Lisa: Lola! I remember SOOOOO much! The time you tattled on me for wearing your "precious" tiaras, when I went through that "cool" girl phase.... Or the time when you tattled me for making clones of you.... Or the time when-- Lola: Enough! Lisa, I apologize greatly for being a snitch! That was in the past! Like, let bygones be bygones already! Geeez! Lana: Lisa, if you seriously think of coming near my pets again I'll---- Lisa: Hug me? Lana: Sure... Then Lisa and Lana hugged. Hugh Jr: I heard your parents kept your old science stuff... Can we see it, Please mom, please??? Lisa: Fine! There's some good ones, too! They went upstairs - Lisa & Lily's old room Hugh Jr: So you shared this room with your baby sister... That was tiring after a while.. I bet she cried a lot, right? Lisa: No, surprisingly Lily wasn't much of a crier... She usually just watched me do experiments.. Which were right here. Lisa pointed to a brown wooden desk with an old-fashioned microscope and a bunch of wires. Hugh Jr: WOW! An old-fashioned microscope! Microscopes these days take pictures... I've never seen one that you just had to look through! Lisa: Yeah... These things are rare now.. Now sometimes you can just take a pic on your phone and zoom in on the grimy details... Science today isn't like science when I was a kid... That's for sure! Meanwhile, downstairs. Hugh: So Alicia, I used to come here, actually, to help Lincoln with his Spanish test... Lemme tell you, a bunch of his sisters (including your mother) had INSANE crushes on me! Alicia: Just like Ryan & Lucas... They can't STOP thinking about me! Just then, Ryan and Lucas came in with their moms, Lucy and Lori, respectively. Lori: Ugh. Lucas.... Who was this girl you're so infatuated with? Lucas pointed to Alicia, who was sitting on the old family couch with Hugh and Lily. Lori: She just doesn't have... IT! You know? Lucas: But she's soooo nice! She has a British accent and sounds soooooooo sweet! Lori (in head): British? Accent? Sweet? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait? Is Hugh here too... I may be married to Bobby now, but I never forget a face! Hugh walked by Lori. Lori gasped and fainted. She almost fell to the ground, until Lynn walking by helped her up. Lori: Thanks Lynn! That means a lot! Lynn: So, I heard Hugh was here; he married Lisa - that jerk! Lori: I know... But I'm with Bobby now, so that's out of the question - literally! Lynn: I know, but Lisa knew we all liked Hugh, so it should have been NEITHER of us married him... Guess Lisa was serious when she showed us that baby picture she created of a mashup between her and Hugh as babies... Lori: And naming it Hugh Jr? How ridiculous is that? Lynn: I dunno... I overheard Lisa earlier, and she literally named her son Hugh Jr.. The small one with glasses and oddly messed up hair... Lori: That's right! He does look a lot like Lisa, though.... Lynn: Yeah... I guess fate happened and slapped us in the face! Meanwhile, Lisa and Hugh were remembering their past. Lisa: And to think I was so crazy about you... I still am, though! Hugh: And all I ever wanted to do was tutor Lincoln... He never did end up calling me back to share how he did on that test, though... Lisa: Yeah, Lincoln once tried to change me! Actually, he tried to change me THREE times... The third time, I smoked in his face to creep him out. It totally worked! Lisa had her evil grin after stating that. Hugh: Yes, I guess... We are happy together, NOW aren't we? Lisa: Of course! Just then, Hugh Jr and Alicia walked in. Hugh Jr: Is the reunion over yet? I have yet to find any scientific discoveries HERE! Alicia: And on a more relatable note, Lucas and Ryan wouldn't stop chasing me! Ashley was there for a little while, but had to leave due to Lola's need for a pedicure... Lisa: The reunion just started. Hang in there... Hugh Jr & Alicia (in unison): Uggh, but MOM! Lisa: No buts! You want to meet your grandparents, don't you? Hugh Jr: I guess. Alicia: Yes. Just then Rita and Lynn Sr walked in. Rita: So these must be your kids I've heard so much of, Lisa. Lynn Sr: Why didn't you tell me they were so cute? Lynn Sr mussed up Hugh Jr's hair. Hugh Jr mussed it back with a frown. Rita: And this must be Alicia... You are just like what Lisa showed us in the e-mails... Alicia: Thanks! Just don't stalk me like Ryan and Lucas keep doing! Rita looked confused. Lisa: Ryan is Lucy's son and Lucas is Lori's son... Rita: Oh, of course! I knew that... 5 hours later: Dinner time The Louds prepared a nice barbecue dinner outside. They grilled hamburgers, hot-dogs, and steak. They even had a huge cake with every single Loud sibling back in 2017 on it. Lisa: That was some good dinner! I am stuffed! Hugh Jr: So this is it? Lisa: Almost... I have a special announcement! Just then, Lisa stood up on the bench. Lisa: As you may know, I am a doctor at the hospital.... Sooooo, If there is anything you all need, I will give it all to you - for free! Not a price or any paperwork at all! Just walk right in if you need anything. I also give out free family therapy - so if you guys are fighting... Look for me. Everyone cheered. Hugh Jr: So I take you'll be super busy... No more mother son experiments anymore, am I right? Lisa: Now Hugh Jr, I never said that. We'll still be able to do plenty of experiments together! Hugh Jr: Swell! Then Luna came up and insisted she sing everyone a song she's been working on during her tour. Everyone loved her song and went their separate ways after that. Lisa and Hugh stayed back and helped clean up. Rita: Guys, you don't have to do that. Lisa: But we want to. To the best parents ever! Lynn Sr: Yeah, we were pretty cool! Does anyone want to see my cowbell act, I've been practicing! Lisa: Noooo way! I have no time for such inane nonsense.. Lynn Sr: Fine, you don't know what your missing though.. Lisa called to her kids. Lisa: We're heading home... Dad wants me to listen to his cowbell routine. Hugh Jr: I really want to stay! Aunt Lana was just showing me her gecko! Alicia: And Aunt Lily showed me all her baby pictures! She was soooo cute! Hugh: Listen to your mother! She has reasons. Lisa: We can visit anytime, right mom? Rita: Of course, sweetie! Category:Blog posts